An investigation of the distribution, varieties, and extent of the stigma faced by formerly hospitalized mental patients when returning to their families. To what extent does the fact of being a former mental patient determine acceptance and rejection by the family? This study is also an attempt to ascertain the impact of this potential for rejection on post-hospital treatment and reintegration. 125 relatives were surveyed at home using a questionnaire containing standard social distance scales. A new instrument, a form of the Incomplete Sentence Blank Test, was also developed to probe non-verbalized feelings towards the specific former patient. Preliminary results indicate that rejection, because of former hospitalization, is not a problem. Relatives register high acceptance. However, indications are that lower class and education related to increased rejection, and closer relationship (parent versus spouse and others) related to very low rejection. Rejection appears also related to presence of overt symptoms.